


On Bated Breath I Wait

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A smidge of angst because Dean is Dean, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shouldn't be scared to give Castiel his gift. He's a hunter after all. Facing down things that go bump in the night. But damn it if he isn't petrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bated Breath I Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gift Giving, Presents  
> Fair warning: This one sucks.

Dean wasn’t nervous. He was a hunter after all. He faced down the Satan himself during the apocalypse and God’s psychotic sister most recently. So no, Dean wasn’t nervous at all. He was petrified. It was Christmas day and he had clutched in his hand a present that could change his life. Whether it was a good change or not remained to be seen. After a silent pep talk, Dean thrust the ring box into Castiel’s hands, waiting impatiently for him to decide their fate. Dean watched Cas smile at the gift, his answer a kiss and a whispered “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late again. This is for the 12/25/15 prompt. What can I say? I'm a mom and it's Christmas time. Sue me (don't really).


End file.
